


家: shattered promises

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No importa si su vida pende de un hilo, Jongin cumplirá su promesa de hacer que Luhan vuelva a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	家: shattered promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los integrantes de EXO se pertenecen a sí mismos y a su respectiva compañía. La trama está basada e inspirada en el best-seller “The Maze Runner” de James Dashner. La idea nació a partir de este fanart. Con este fanfiction no pretendo lucrar con la imagen de EXO, ni con el trabajo de los respectivos autores que dieron base al presente escrito.

Lento. Casi sin moverse. Suave. Como tocando plumas mientras caen sin detenerlas. Eterno. Como aquellas palabras no dichas que le queman el alma.

Jongin se queda sentado en la hamaca, mirando al cuerpo sedoso y relajado de Luhan, que duerme a unos metros de él, meciéndose sobre el suelo. Hay tantas cosas que Jongin quiere decir, pero el crepitar del fuego al centro de la Finca es lo único que resuena entre Luhan y él. Observa con detenimiento el rostro pálido, como de niño, hacer una mueca y rascarse el cuello entre sueños. A Jongin le arden los ojos y siente la garganta rasgada por dentro, así que se insta a dormir, acurrucándose de nuevo en su cama, aunque no consigue caer dormido hasta entrada la noche.

Luego sueña con oscuridad y manos que le abren el pecho para quitarle el corazón. Sueña con ojos de miel y esa sonrisa pequeña que Jongin no ha visto en mucho tiempo. Sueña con todas esas cosas que le provocan un miedo irracional, sueña con dedos que danzan en el aire y después, cuando la oscuridad vuelve a aparecer, Jongin sueña con los labios de Luhan diciéndole algo que no puede comprender.

Jongin despierta alterado esa mañana, dando un ligero respingo en su hamaca, mientras el resto del mundo duerme. El sudor humedece su pecho y frente, y Jongin se obliga a sí mismo a respirar con normalidad.

Es el primero en despertar, es su deber despertar antes que los demás, porque apenas salga el sol, debe adentrarse en aquél laberinto de muros impenetrables, imposibles de trepar. Ese laberinto que ha recorrido tantas veces que puede trazarlo de memoria en una hoja de papel, pero que al mismo tiempo le es imposible reconocer cada mañana. Ese laberinto que guarda una salida que Jongin no puede encontrar, aún después de dos años.

Mientras se quita la polera por encima de la cabeza y el frío de la mañana sin sol le acaricia la piel desnuda, piensa en Yifan y en la noche que desapareció simplemente, dejándolos a todos sin saber lo que ocurrió con él. Piensa en cómo las cosas han cambiado y en la sonrisa de Luhan que también ha desaparecido al asumir el cargo de guardián de los internos que se hallan en el Área. Si se pusiera sentimental, Jongin extrañaría esa sonrisa, pero ya ha entrado en su papel de líder de los corredores, ya se ha puesto el chaleco y se ha colgado sobre los hombros su mochila desgastada.

Sehun, Tao y Minseok son los siguientes en levantarse, pero Luhan se mantiene quieto en su lugar, demasiado exhausto como para abrir los ojos por sí mismo. Jongin se acerca a él, llevándose un pedazo de pan viejo a la boca, y empuja con su rodilla al líder de los larchos, que se remueve lentamente debajo de la sábana agujereada y se pasa una mano por el rostro.

—¿Ya es hora? —Inquiere Luhan adormilado y si Jongin no lo conociera, no hubiese sido capaz de darse cuenta que Luhan no está completamente feliz con tener que despedir a los corredores él mismo. Se levanta con pesadez, se pone encima una gastada sudadera y su pequeña mochila le cruza el pecho antes de ponerse en marcha camino a la Puerta del Este, con Sehun, Tao y Jongin siguiéndole. Minseok también está ahí; Jongin está consciente de que todas las mañanas, al igual que como lo hacía con Yifan, Minseok acompaña a Luhan para despedir a los corredores. Jongin inclina un poco la cabeza, saludando a los dos mayores, y se detienen en frente de la inmensa puerta de piedra y acero que se abre delante de ellos.

—Cuiden de ustedes —murmura Luhan, aferrándose a la varilla que utiliza para apoyarse, y Jongin fija la mirada en el oscuro y peligroso camino que se revela ante él—. Jongin, cuida de ti —lo escucha decir y su mirada vuela hacia los ojos suplicantes de Luhan por un segundo, antes de que el crujir de las puertas suene; asiente con la cabeza una vez y luego echa a correr hacia delante, con Sehun y Tao pisándole los talones, sintiendo que el corazón iba a estallarse dentro del pecho antes de alcanzar la primera esquina siquiera.

 

—₪—

 

Ha sido un día como los últimos setecientos ochenta y cinco días. Ha conseguido el mismo resultado que ha obtenido durante cada crepúsculo, cuando regresa al Área: Nada. No hay nada, no importa cuánto busque. «No hay salida», es una conclusión a la que ha llegado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, esa misma idea le causa un pánico terrible. Por eso ha optado por callar sus propios pensamientos, enterrarlos en lo más recóndito de su mente, y olvidarse de ellos. Sin embargo, cada atardecer, esa frase inunda su cabeza una y otra vez, más que la anterior.

No hay salida.

No hay salida.

_No hay._

—Deja de pensar demasiado —le dice una voz cálida y familiar, y Luhan se sienta junto a él en la orilla del mirador. A unos cinco metros debajo de ellos, los larchos comen y festejan las bromas de Chanyeol y Baekhyun. Jongin desearía poder divertirse como el constructor y su pequeño amigo, el recolector, pero quizás ya ha olvidado cómo reírse—. Jongin.

Jongin lo mira entonces, dándose cuenta que Luhan ha estado hablándole por más de dos minutos. No es que a Jongin no le guste su voz, o que no le interese lo que está diciendo. Es sólo que el eco de aquella condena es demasiado ruidoso.

— _Hyung_  —murmura Jongin en forma de saludo mezclado con disculpa, sintiendo la garganta espesa, y Luhan esboza un ligero intento de sonrisa.

—No sé por qué sigues llamándome así incluso cuando sólo estamos nosotros dos, ¿pensé que era sólo «Luhan» estando aquí arriba? ¿No era ese el acuerdo? —Luhan ríe, aunque no de verdad, y luego suspira ofreciéndole un pedazo de carne que lleva entre las manos.

Jongin mira la ofrenda y luego a Luhan, que mastica un bocado de la misma sin preocuparse por cerrar la boca, con el cabello enredado y la punta de la nariz sucia. Jongin toma el pequeño obsequio y se lo lleva a la boca sin decir nada, apenas escuchando el aire contra su oreja, silbándole, y los chasquidos de Luhan al comer.

—A Kyungsoo se le pasó un poco la carne, pero está buena, ¿no crees? —Opina Luhan vacíamente.

—Estoy decepcionado de él —y Jongin está siendo honesto, en realidad.

—Jongin, sé que estás ocultándome algo y no sé si es por mi bien o por el tuyo —dice de pronto Luhan, tornándose serio, con su voz convertida apenas en un susurro, luego sonríe, como si hubiese recordado algo tonto, y vuelve hablar—: Eso suena muy egoísta. ¿Puedo preguntar qué estás ocultándonos?

—No les oculto nada—Miente Jongin, mordiéndose la lengua—, es sólo que necesito confirmar algo antes.

—Vale, confírmalo entonces, Jongin.

Y antes de que el propio Jongin esté enterado, Luhan apoya su cabeza en los hombros fuertes y anchos del chico, y suspira con fatiga.  Jongin duda, pero termina rodeando la cintura del mayor con un brazo y apoya su cabeza en la del chico de cabellos negros que pareciera menor que él, pero que no lo es. Jongin se deja llevar por la respiración lenta y suave de Luhan, y terminan acurrucados el uno contra el otro, tumbados en el piso de madera del mirador, con las estrellas encima de ellos. Como un techo resplandeciente.

 

—₪—

 

Pero no hay nada que confirmar, porque Jongin se ha recorrido un millar de veces aquél laberinto, y cuando piensa haber encontrado una salida, resulta ser nada. Sehun se detiene junto a él esa mañana, con el sudor perlándole la frente, y sus labios convertidos en una fina línea. En frente de ellos no hay más que otro muro cerrado.

—Se ha cerrado de nuevo.

Jongin no lo entiende. Apenas ayer encontraron esa puerta y estaba abierta. Pero al volver ahora, al encontrarla incluso después del cambio de los muros, está cerrada y el único indicio de que es el mismo lugar en donde han estado antes es aquél número tres pintado en rojo sobre el muro. Les pasó lo mismo la semana anterior, y la anterior a esa. Encontraron una puerta abierta y al día siguiente, ya estaba cerrada. Las anteriores eran las puertas cinco y siete, pero el camino se ha perdido después de tantas noches en las que el laberinto ha cambiado. Volver a encontrarlas es más difícil que encontrar una nueva, piensa Jongin, pero empieza a tener algo de sentido que las puertas que encuentran son números impares y siempre se abren los miércoles.

Al regresar al Área, Jongin va directamente a la Sala de Mapas, oculta entre la espesa hierba del bosque, y empieza a anotar en una vieja hoja de papel el cambio de puertas y a registrar, junto con Sehun, el camino que recuerdan del día anterior y el nuevo que se han encontrado durante el día.

Arman un nuevo mapa corregido con los cambios, la puerta Siete, la segunda en haber sido hallada, está a la derecha de la puerta Cinco, la primera, sin embargo, la puerta Tres está al lado contrario, en la izquierda. Jongin no le ve ni pies ni cabeza al nuevo mapa, tampoco entiende la sucesión de puertas, si es que hay alguna, aunque parece ser al azar.

Sehun se marcha a la media noche, pero Jongin se queda ahí más tiempo. Con dudas y dolor de cabeza.

Mucho rato después, Luhan entra por la puerta desvencijada sin decir nada, aunque Jongin no se percata de su presencia hasta que Luhan deja junto a él un tazón de madera con algo para cenar.

—Gracias —dice Jongin secamente, está demasiado concentrado en encontrar una lógica para esos números y puertas.

—¿No has encontrado nada? —Pregunta Luhan con suavidad y se apoya en el respaldo de la silla de madera donde está sentado Jongin. Siente escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral y se cuadra de hombros, alejando su espalda del respaldo. Luhan le pone los nervios de punta de vez en cuando y Jongin no quiere saber realmente el por qué.

—La puerta que hallamos ayer estaba cerrada hoy —musita Jongin, pensativo—. Pero es curioso que los números de las puertas sean todos impares.

—Tres, cinco, siete. Parecieran números al azar pero al mismo tiempo es como si fuese un patrón —recapacita Luhan junto a él y Jongin lo mira de soslayo por un instante antes de volverse a la hoja con notas delante de él y sobre la mesa—. No han hallado números pares, ¿no es eso extraño?

— _Hyung_  , todo es extraño en este lugar —dice Jongin fastidiado—, de todos modos, sé que encontraré respuestas en cuanto aparezca un número par.

—Sé que lo harás, Jongin, pero por ahora vamos a dormir, tienes que salir a correr en cuatro horas y no darás lucha si sigues aquí. Vamos, a la cama —canturrea Luhan y Jongin no sabe cómo es que el chico parece tan tristemente animado. Sonriendo con amargura, cantando sin melodía. Jongin toma de la mano que le ofrece Luhan y sale tras él por la puerta de la sala, siguiéndolo bajo la luz plateada de la luna que se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles, y las hojas secas crujen bajo sus pasos. La mano de Luhan se siente cálida y áspera al mismo tiempo. Es más pequeña que la suya, pero le hace sentir a Jongin como que está en casa y eso es suficiente para él. Puede continuar si Luhan sigue tomándole de la mano así.

 

—₪—

 

Una semana no es suficiente para saber qué sucede con las puertas que han encontrado y la puerta con número par no ha aparecido tampoco. Lo vuelve loco. Jongin ha estado perdiendo la cordura y lo único que lo mantiene lúcido son los brazos tibios de Luhan rodeándolo por las noches, cuando despierta sin aliento. Luhan deja la calidez de su cama y se monta en la hamaca de Jongin, siseando y murmurando palabras que ni siquiera existen, y luego se marcha antes de que sea hora de levantarse, dejando a Jongin aletargado y ligero bajo la sábana.

Desea no tener que levantarse, desea tener aún los brazos abrigadores de Luhan alrededor de sus hombros, desea seguir escuchando la voz de Luhan diciendo cosas que no entiende y que quizás prefiere no entender, pero que lo reconfortan. Al final, se levanta un par de minutos más tarde de lo usual y entra al laberinto junto con sus corredores en total silencio, sin echar una mirada en dirección a Luhan, ni recibir una palabra tampoco.

 

—₪—

 

—Estar confundido es muy jodido, ¿sabes? —Le dice Luhan durante el crepúsculo, cuando Jongin sube al mirador con la polera mojada por haberse bañado con su cantinflora apenas llegó al Área, sudado, sucio y agotado. Luhan pasea entre sus dedos una vieja y oxidada armónica, mirando hacia los muros inquebrantables que los rodeaban. Jongin no entiende a lo que Luhan se refiere, pero la verdad es que casi nunca entiende lo que Luhan quiere decir, así que simplemente lo mira con intriga. Luhan le sonríe brevemente y vuelve su mirada al horizonte interrumpido—. Sí, estar confundido es lo peor del mundo. Porque empiezas a cuestionarte. Empiezas a preguntarte si existes o eres una mera ilusión. Te preguntas quién eres, qué haces aquí, y por qué. Dudas de tus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo los das por hecho. Quieres ir a casa, pero al mismo tiempo te quieres quedar.

—No entiendo —musita Jongin con sinceridad.

 

—Luego quieres ser razonable, buscando la verdad que tú crees que es, pero cuando no encuentras lo que buscas, sino otra cosa que parece que es la verdad verdadera, aunque no coincida con lo que tú piensas que ésta es... Te confundes más —continúa Luhan sin explicarle, pero Jongin está confundido también y no sabe la razón de por qué Luhan está temblando, ni de por qué sus ojos parecen dos lagos profundos y a punto de desbordarse. Jongin no entiende por qué su mano de pronto viaja hasta la mejilla del líder, ni por qué la acaricia con suavidad cuando nunca en su vida ha acariciado nada. No que él recuerde, aunque sus memorias hayan sido robadas al entrar al Área.

— _Hyung_... ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Jongin preocupado, sintiéndose extraño por ver a Luhan así cuando todo lo que ha visto de él han sido sonrisas, bromas, trabajo duro y órdenes fieras. Antes de ser el líder de los larchos, Luhan fue líder de corredores, hasta que una herida en la pierna lo obligó a dejar su puesto y dedicarse a recolectar, junto a Baekhyun y Junmyeon. Quizás se siente aburrido de estar encerrado en el Área y por eso se siente nostálgico, piensa Jongin.

Luhan se sacude, sacudiéndose también las lágrimas en el proceso, y sonríe a Jongin falsamente, aunque el rostro se le vuelve a descomponer, haciendo una expresión compungida que Jongin no soporta mirar porque le duele como si el dolor fuese suyo. Aunque no entiende de dónde viene ese dolor exactamente, pero se da cuenta que estar confundido es mejor. Porque al menos te da respuestas tarde o temprano. Jongin no obtendrá ninguna porque quizás prefiere no entender.

Arrastra contra su pecho al chico, quien no llora pero acepta el abrazo y el consuelo silencioso de Jongin.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Jongin. Sólo quiero ir a casa.

«Espero que al mismo tiempo te quieras quedar,   _hyung_ ».

Y Jongin sabe que está siendo egoísta, pero no puede evitarlo, porque en el fondo de su ser no quiere hallar la salida para poder seguir teniendo momentos como éste, en donde Luhan está entre sus brazos.

 

—₪—

 

—¡Abran paso, abran paso! —La voz de Jongin resuena por toda el Área; es demasiado temprano para que los corredores regresen, pero nunca es demasiado temprano para una emergencia. Sehun está colgado de la espalda de Tao, mientras Jongin corre hacia el interior de la Finca, con el resto de los larchos rodeándoles. Jongin empuja, grita, corre hacia un lugar seguro con total desesperación. Kyungsoo y Luhan van detrás de él, y lo ayudan a preparar cosas que necesitarán mientras Jongin empuja los objetos sobre la plancha, haciéndolos caer, algunos se rompen al chocar contra el piso, pero a Jongin no le importa.

Tao deja caer a Sehun sobre la planicie fría y Sehun se sacude violentamente, con los ojos inyectados de sangre y las venas le saltan oscuras y henchidas bajo la piel pálida, ahora azulina. Sehun se levanta y grita con una voz que no es suya, Tao lo empuja con el codo por la garganta y grita algo en chino, haciendo que Yixing aparezca con un par de cuerdas gruesas en las manos. Entre Kyungsoo y él marran las muñecas y tobillos de Sehun contra las patas de la plancha, mientras Tao y Jongin utilizan todo su peso y fuerza para mantener a Sehun en su lugar, aunque grite, se retuerza y tire mordidas al aire.

Luhan urge a Jongdae y Junmyeon a lo lejos, e impide el paso al resto de los habitantes que se habían acercado curiosos. Cuando cierra la gruesa puerta de madera tras de sí, corre al lado de la plancha, donde Sehun ha quedado inmovilizado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Luhan apenas ve que Jongin toma un respiro y Yixing y Kyungsoo ya están sobre Sehun, limpiándole y buscando heridas por su cuerpo.

—Le han picado —responde Jongin con voz vacía, despegando la mirada de Sehun y enfocándola en algún otro lugar. Se siente aturdido, agotado, no sabe cómo es que ha llegado al Área desde una zona tan lejana en el laberinto, pero no tiene tiempo para cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas cuando su compañero se debate entre el dolor y la lucidez.

—¿Un penitente? ¿A plena luz del día? —Inquiere Luhan confundido y alarmado, pero Jongin niega con la cabeza.

—Ha sido un escarabajo—Y suena tan ridículo e increíble hasta en su propia lengua, que no puede aceptarlo.

—Pero los escarabajos no... ¿Cómo podrían? Jongin —Luhan está más confundido aún, pero Jongin no sabe qué responderle. Los escarabajos no atacan a menos que se les provoquen, e incluso en ese caso, no pican a nadie porque ese es trabajo de los penitentes. Los escarabajos los vigilan y mantienen a raya, es la manera en que CRUEL los monitorea. Pero nunca en la historia ha sabido Jongin de un escarabajo picando a un habitante. Sin embargo, la reacción de Sehun es la misma a la forma en que reaccionaron otros habitantes en el pasado, con fiebres, alucinaciones, ataques de violencia y desfiguros en el cuerpo. Jongin está asustado, tenso contra la pared, mientras intenta recuperar los latidos perdidos de su corazón.

Luhan no se aparta del lado de Sehun, murmurándole palabras de aliento, con el rostro fruncido por la preocupación, ayudando a Kyungsoo y a Yixing a ponerle sanguijuelas en el lugar donde al parecer le han picado, junto a la cadera, para luego retirárselas. Sehun se retuerce aún, pero sus movimientos son más lentos y sofocados. Las sanguijuelas hacen su trabajo, al parecer, succionando la sangre envenenada. Y pasa un tiempo considerable antes de que Sehun caiga agotado hasta la inconsciencia sobre la plancha.

Silencio. De esos que queman y zumban en los oídos.

Yixing se peina con los dedos el cabello enmarañado y húmedo por el sudor, y Kyungsoo se deja caer sobre un banco, extenuado. Tao no ha dicho ni una sola palabra después de llamar a Yixing antes y no parece que quiera hacerlo. Tanto Yixing como Kyungsoo no son médicos, pero aprendieron mucho de herbolaria y técnicas extremas para poder salvar a los que han sido atacados por los penitentes. Nunca han tenido el avance que tuvieron hoy y eso hace que Jongin se sienta aún más aturdido todavía.

—Se ha quedado dormido —musita Luhan a su lado, igual de sorprendido que él.

—Algo es diferente ahora. ¿Por qué ha salido tan rápido? —Inquiere Kyungsoo con voz rasposa desde su lugar, con la piel pálida brillándole bajo los rayos de luz de luna que se cuelan entre el techo—. Nunca sale tan rápido y aun así, Sehun no ha dicho una sola palabra desde que llegó. Tampoco ha atacado a alguien directamente. Algo ha cambiado.

—Le picó un escarabajo, no un penitente —menciona Jongin.

—Nunca lo hacen ellos —la reacción de Yixing es idéntica a la de Luhan, pero más intensa, menos apagada. Quizá porque él no tiene una imagen firme que mantener—. ¿Por qué de repente...?

—No lo sé —responde Jongin, enfadado—. No sé ni una puta cosa, ¡mierda! —Y pierde el control, golpeando con fuerza contenida la pared de madera, haciendo que cimbre y se tambalee la Finca. Su voz salió como un gruñido y Luhan se precipita hacia él para poner una mano sobre su hombro.

—Vale, Jongin, vamos a descansar, ¿sí? Haré que Jongdae y Junmyeon se tomen turnos para vigilar a Sehun. El recorrido de mañana se cancela, también —anuncia Luhan firmemente a todos, dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda de Jongin, que aún encara a la pared y se estremece por una mezcolanza de miedo y furia. Todos en la habitación contienen la respiración, incluso Jongin se gira hacia él, pasmado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se cancela? ¿Por qué?

—Pues que se cancela. No voy a permitir que Tao y tú vayan solos al laberinto, siendo tres por lo menos uno consigue avisar al resto, pero dos no pueden hacer mucho ahí dentro. Y sabes que lo que digo es cierto, porque he estado ahí —Luhan mueve su pierna lastimada, aquella que nunca volverá a ser la misma de antes, y Jongin suaviza su expresión, reconociendo la certeza de sus palabras.

—Luhan tiene razón —apunta Kyungsoo quedamente—. Sólo conseguirán quedarse atrapados ahí.

Jongin sabe que los mayores están en lo correcto, así que no sigue más con el tema. Al final, Kyungsoo y Yixing llevan a Sehun a uno de los cuartos aislados al fondo de la Finca, y Jongdae aparece con una socarrona sonrisa en el rostro, acompañado de Junmyeon. Luhan, sin embargo, no acompaña esa noche a Jongin en el mirador. Jongin observa las estrellas en completa soledad y pasa a verificar que todo esté bien con Sehun.

Jongdae está despierto, mientras que Junmyeon cabecea al otro lado de la habitación. Sehun se mantiene dormido, o algo similar a ello, porque respira pesadamente y tiene el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese furioso aún entre sueños. Jongin se va a dormir casi en la madrugada, y aún recostado en su hamaca, le cuesta conciliar el sueño. Uno de sus brazos cuelga de ella, casi rozando el suelo de madera. Y piensa en todas las cosas que pudo haber evitado y no evitó.

«Yo lo lastimé. Por mí le atacaron. Si hubiese hablado antes...». Su rostro se frunce y siente lágrimas escocerle tras los párpados. Se muerde el puño que tenía contra el pecho y ahoga aquella sensación de impotencia en su pecho. Esa que brota con más violencia cada día. Siente que puede desmoronarse en cualquier momento, pero una pequeña mano toma la suya que está al aire libre. Cálida y protectora. Jongin mira automáticamente hacia Luhan, que se remueve en su lugar, ha estirado la mano hacia la de Jongin, y es quien le sujeta, como transmitiéndole valor. Jongin no dice nada, no quiere perturbar la actuación de Luhan de estar dormido, así que se esfuerza por contener el temor, y termina quedándose dormido, sin soltar de su mano, porque siente que es como un ancla que lo mantiene en la orilla, a salvo.

 

—₪—

 

—Quisiera ver a mis padres —musita Luhan en algún punto del medio día, con el cesto lleno de jitomates, mientras Jongin se arrodilla por él para coger algunos. Jongin no recuerda a sus padres y le pica el entrecejo por saber si Luhan ha conseguido recordar a los suyos.

—¿Ha regresado tu memoria, por casualidad? —Pregunta casi con ironía, aunque no mira a Luhan, en cambio, se enfoca en escoger los jitomates maduros de la cosecha, o al menos los que Luhan le iba indicando con la varilla con que se apoyaba para caminar. No puede evitar sentirse un poco abandonado. No entiende por qué Luhan de repente quiere irse. Dejarlo ahí.

—No —responde Luhan con sencillez—, pero me supongo que he tenido padres alguna vez. Me gustaría volver con ellos. Quisiera decirles que estoy bien y que los extraño.

—Pero no los recuerdas —replica Jongin sintiéndose irritado con la idea de Luhan marchándose de su lado. Él no puede recordar, y es la primera vez que piensa en si tiene padres, o quiere verlos. Quizás está demasiado concentrado en encontrar una salida, que ha olvidado por qué quiere encontrarla. Luhan parece recordar ahora, y lo mira con un desespero quedo y apacible.

—Aun así puedo echarles de menos.

Luhan tiene un punto y él se siente raro por no poder echar de menos a sus padres. Él sólo quiere sobrevivir. Es la primera vez que se pone a pensar en ellos. No recuerda sus nombres, sus caras, cómo eran ellos con él, o si alguna vez estuvieron con él. Así que todo carece de importancia. No puede preocuparse por personas a quienes no recuerda en absoluto.

Quizás Luhan aún guarda esa pizca de humanidad que él ha perdido entre los rincones de aquél laberinto. Luhan tiene demasiada consciencia, quizás. Tal vez los recuerdos de sus padres son para Luhan mejores que la compañía de Jongin, quizás le enferma estar dentro del Área con aquellos chicos que se han vuelto una familia. De repente se siente enojado y dolido. Se siente completamente abandonado y eso que Luhan no se ha movido un ápice detrás de él.

—Entonces vete. Encuentra esa jodida salida y lárgate.

Jongin se levanta, arrojando los jitomates a las manos de Luhan quien apenas consigue capturarlos en el aire. Jongin siente el corazón enfurecido dentro del pecho, pero no dice nada y simplemente se va antes de que Luhan pueda decirle algo. No entiende lo que le pasa. No entiende nada. Y está cansándose de no entender nada. Pero quizás sea mejor no hacerlo.

 

—₪—

 

Es la primera vez que Jongin ve el laberinto desde el mirador a plena luz del día, después de mucho tiempo. No hay sombras de crepúsculo, ni cielos lilas. El cielo azul y brillante resplandece sobre él, puede ver perfectamente toda el Área y sus secciones, las seis esquinas que los rodean, manteniéndolos prisioneros. El Área es un lugar con forma de hexágono, uno muy grande con muros inalcanzables. En el pasado intentaron treparlo, pero no hallaron forma. Atravesarlo es imposible, y destruirlo no puede ni soñarse.

Sin embargo, dentro no se está tan mal después de todo. Desde donde está, puede ver que Yixing está junto a Chanyeol y Minseok, armando rejillas para separar las habitaciones nuevas de la Finca, y ve a Kyungsoo caminar hacia la cocina con un ternero a los hombros. Decide que nunca quiere renacer en un ternero y mucho menos si su destino serán las manos del chico de gruesos cabellos negros. Baekhyun y Jongdae están recolectado frutos, y Junmyeon debe estar al lado de Sehun, como ha ordenado Luhan. Tao debe estar en la Sala de Mapas, lo vio dirigirse ahí por la mañana y no lo ha visto regresar. Y él... Bueno, él no quiere bajar nunca del mirador. Está bien ahí, sin Luhan cerca.

Está cabreado. Se siente solo. Luhan  quiere dejarlo solo.

 

—₪—

 

No baja a cenar esa noche. Pero como siempre, es Luhan quien sube a por él. Lleva algo envuelto en papel y un vaso con agua. Jongin finge que no está ahí, y continúa mirando hacia el cielo. Se siente extraño, como si le pesara el pecho.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Escucha a Luhan decir, pero Jongin no contesta. Siente la lengua pegada al paladar. No quiere hablar, aunque tiene muchas cosas que decirle, sabe que si abre la boca no saldrán palabras amables—. Jongin, no sé qué hice o dije para molestarte, pero lo siento. ¿Puedes mirarme de nuevo?

Jongin duda, pero hay algo en Luhan que le impide seguir molesto con él. Dirige su mirada hacia el chico un poco, pero no gira su rostro. La mitad de las razones es por un orgullo absurdo, y el resto, es que Luhan está demasiado cerca de él y se ha percatado apenas de ello. Su corazón se estremece. No entiende por qué.

—Jongin mírame... —le pide Luhan en voz baja, y cuando Jongin lo hace, se da cuenta de que Luhan lo mira con el rostro descompuesto—¿Qué hice? Hace un rato...

—Te quieres marchar —responde Jongin sin rodeos y siente un nudo en la garganta—, quieres irte con tus padres,  _quieres dejarme..._

Luhan no le responde, y eso le hace saber a Jongin que es verdad todo lo que piensa. Sólo lo abraza suavemente y lo deja descansar contra su pecho. Jongin no ve las estrellas después, se queda memorizando el aroma de Luhan en caso de que él decida marcharse alguna vez aunque sepa que morirá o desaparezca de la manera en que lo hizo Yifan. Aunque ambas cosas son igual de aterradoras.

 

—₪—

 

—¡Sehun ha despertado, Sehun ha despertado! —Es la voz de Jongdae cruzando la Finca entera en la madrugada, poco antes de que el sol se anunciara. Jongin se levanta como impulsado por un resorte de la hamaca y cae al piso por un instante, resbala de nuevo pero la desesperación por ponerse en pie lo hace lograrlo y emprende la carrera hacia la habitación donde tienen a Sehun. Jongdae está de pie a un par de metros en la cama, con la cara pálida y los pies clavados a la tierra. Al otro lado de la plancha, está Sehun con Junmyeon, rodéandole el cuello con un brazo y en la mano sostiene una de sus dagas contra la blancura de su piel. Jongin para en seco.

—Sehun.

—Déjenme ir.

—Sehun, por favor, suelta eso... —Junmyeon frunce el rostro cuando Sehun aprieta su agarre y el filo de la daga hace daño en su piel, Jongin puede ver un delgado hilo rojo en su garganta y sus sentidos se aterrorizan—. Vamos, Sehun...

—¡Déjenme ir! ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡Llévenme con mis padres ahora!

Jongin se pregunta por una milésima de segundo por qué Sehun está actuando de esta manera hasta que de pronto lo golpea. «Sehun no recuerda nada o quizás recuerda todo».

 

—Lo haremos, pero baja esa cosa... —murmura Jongin con tono apaciguador, Sehun no parece convencido y Jongin se aterra más; ya han perdido a Yifan, el líder de todos los habitantes, y perder a Junmyeon ahora no sería lo mejor del mundo—. Te llevaremos con tus padres, pero primero tienes que soltar a mi amigo... ¿vale? —Insiste Jongin suavemente, acercándose a Sehun paso a paso a la vez. Ve debilidad y terror en los ojos de Sehun y se cuestiona qué diablos le hicieron.

—Sehun...—Es la voz de Luhan detrás de él y todos en la habitación se quedan helados, incluyendo Sehun.

— _Hyung_ —casi solloza Sehun e incluso Junmyeon lo mira de reojo, confundido. Luhan pasa saliva y Jongin puede sentir su pánico a través de la mano que se apoya en su hombro cuando Luhan camina con esfuerzo hacia Sehun, cojeando. Jongin quiere detenerlo, sus ojos se lo piden y susurra débilmente su nombre, pero Luhan lo mira pidiéndole que no haga nada, es como un ruego silencioso. Como si Luhan supiera que Sehun no lo atacará.

Y termina teniendo razón porque cuando Luhan extiende la mano hacia Sehun, este suelta a Junmyeon haciendo que caiga al suelo, y se hunde en los brazos extendidos del chico. Jongin aprovecha la distracción para correr hacia Junmyeon y ayudarle a salir de la habitación junto con Jongdae, y luego se queda en la puerta, observando a Sehun llorar amargamente en los brazos de un consternado Luhan. Luhan mira en dirección a Jongin con preocupación, y se da cuenta que ninguno de los dos entiende qué está pasando.

 

—₪—

 

Jongin está frente a la hoguera, tallando un trozo de madera. Intenta hacer alguna figurilla pero todo lo que puede hacer es hacer una punta pronunciada en el extremo que raspa con su daga, escuchando la madera crepitar. Las olas de luz ambarina se mueven en él, creando siluetas de sombras y calor, pero Jongin no tiene su mente en eso.

Tiene muchas preguntas y teme sentirse ahora confundido. Porque se está cuestionando. No sobre él mismo, sino de Sehun y de cómo se abalanzó hacia Luhan como un ave hacia la libertad. Sehun y Luhan no son los más cercanos dentro del Área; Sehun es alguien demasiado callado incluso con él y no se separa nunca de Tao. Pero cuando le abrazó por la mañana, pareció como si Sehun sólo hubiese sido capaz de ver a Luhan. No recordó a nadie, no supo quién era Jongin y ni siquiera preguntó por Tao, sólo se conmocionó al ver a Luhan. Todo esto se le hace un disparate, una serie de eventos que no tienen coherencia alguna.

Primero los atacó un escarabajo, y no sólo eso, sino que inyectó a Sehun cuando nunca antes han hecho eso. Luego, Sehun no atacó a nadie, simplemente convulsionaba y deliraba. Y entonces olvidó a todos menos a Luhan. O quizás recordó cosas de Luhan y olvidó a los demás. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Es que antes del laberinto ellos se conocieron? Sólo tiene una cosa clara, y esa es que todo esto tiene que ver con la inyección del escarabajo. Sea lo que eso haya sido, desencadenó todo.

Jongin quiere respuestas, quiere saber por qué, cómo y cuándo. Porque nada está teniendo sentido para él. Pero Jongin no ha hablado con el mayor y tampoco ha visto a Sehun desde que sacó a Junmyeon y Jongdae de la habitación, y Sehun es el único que parece tener respuestas, y Luhan es el único medio para conseguirlas.

Pero en realidad, Jongin no ha hablado con Luhan desde ayer... Y no quiere hacerlo. Está avergonzado por las cosas que dijo, no puede mirar a los ojos de Luhan siquiera, aunque éste ha intentado hablar con él. Si recuerda lo extraño e inmaduro que fue la noche anterior, si recuerda que Luhan sólo le abrazó sin responderle ni decirle nada, no puede evitar querer hundirse. Entrar al laberinto sin protección alguna y no regresar al atardecer no parece demasiado malo, después de todo, pero ya es tarde y las puertas se han cerrado de nuevo.

—Luhan tiene razón, piensas demasiado —dice Junmyeon llegando y sentándose junto a él—. Si sigues así, tendremos flechas suficientes y no será necesario que los constructores sigan haciéndolas, ¿eh?

Es un intento de broma que no hace que Jongin sonría. Jongin sigue sacando punta al trozo de madera que tiene en sus manos, y pregunta sin mirar al mayor:

—¿Cómo sigues de tu herida?

—Mejor, sólo ha sido un rasguño —responde Junmyeon acariciando con un dedo la pequeña gasa que cubre la herida en su garganta, y Jongin sabe que miente porque su rostro se descompone por el dolor un segundo—. De verdad, Jongdae es un buen paramédico. Seguro que mañana habrá sanado por completo.

A veces, sólo a veces, Jongin envidia el optimismo de Junmyeon.

—¿Y Sehun ha...? ¿Ha dicho algo? —Esta vez pregunta como si no quisiera preguntar. Como si se le escapara la curiosidad de saberlo.

—No quiere hablar con nadie que no sea Luhan —responde Junmyeon con un suspiro—, y Luhan tampoco me ha querido decir nada de lo que le cuenta. A nadie, en realidad. Dice que es algo que debe hablar contigo primero.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo? —Inquiere Jongin, extrañado. Junmyeon se encoje de hombros bajo la aguda mirada de Jongin.

—No lo sé, pero deberías ir con él.

Jongin está de acuerdo en que hay muchas cosas que debe hacer, pero no quiere hacerlas. Aunque de todos modos termina levantándose con un bufido, arrojando la madera tallada hacia el fuego, y yendo hacia el interior de la Finca.

Luhan está en la habitación donde sigue aislado Sehun, sentado en una esquina de la cama. Sehun se ríe de algo y luego se detiene abruptamente, poniendo una expresión de acero, cuando Jongin se asoma por el hueco de la puerta. Luhan gira el rostro hacia él cuando se da cuenta del cambio de humor de Sehun y sonríe apenas al verlo.

—Tengo que hablar un momento con él, no tardaré, ¿vale? —Negocia Luhan suavemente, y se encamina hacia la puerta con su cojeo habitual cuando Sehun asiente lentamente con la cabeza. Luhan sigue a Jongin de cerca hasta que llegan a la Sala de Mapas. Sabe que ahí nadie los interrumpirá, y si es algo tan importante que Jongin tiene que saberlo primero, con eso bastará.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Eso que tienes que decirme —Jongin hace una mueca de obviedad y se sienta en un banco junto a la pared, lo más lejos posible de la figura blanca y esbelta de Luhan.

— _Ah_ —Luhan hace un gesto infantil al recordar—. Es verdad. Sehun ha recordado parte de su vida antes de entrar al Área. Creo que nos conocemos, o fuimos amigos antes.

—¿Recuerda qué pasó o qué hizo para que lo metieran aquí? —Inquiere Jongin queriendo escaparse las partes que involucren a Luhan y la antigua vida de Sehun, sobre todo si tienen relación alguna.

—No. Sólo me recuerda a mí, un poco a sus padres y... —Luhan hace una pausa, como si dudara seguir hablando. Mira a Jongin antes de boquear levemente y bajar la mirada al piso.

—¿Y?

—Y a los míos.

Silencio.

Sólo se escucha el aire sacudiendo las ramas por encima de la choza, y el crujir de sus hojas. La luz de luna baña todo a su alrededor, colándose por las rendijas, y las respiraciones de ellos apenas hacen eco entre todo el espacio.

—Debe ser bueno —murmura Jongin después de un rato—. Al menos puede contarte historias sobre ellos.

Hay tristeza en su voz, no puede ocultarla. Sabe que Luhan y él no tendrán demasiado de lo que hablar después de eso, porque él no recuerda nada, y tampoco está seguro de si conoció a Luhan en el pasado y sabe algo de sus padres y simplemente no lo recuerda. Él también quiere recordar pero al mismo tiempo teme que sus vidas no hayan estado conectadas.

Luhan se acerca a él apoyándose en su vara y toma su mano entre las suyas. Jongin siente que va a consolarlo como aquella noche así que repele su contacto. Luhan pasa saliva y se relame los labios.

—¿Podrías encontrar esa salida?  _¿Por mí?_

 

—₪—

 

Jongin se levanta más temprano de lo acostumbrado esa mañana. No despierta a Tao, en su lugar, se dirige primero a la Sala de Mapas y toma uno de los bocetos del laberinto, el último que registró antes del ataque del escarabajo, y revuelve la mesa buscando los cálculos de esa noche.

Tres, Cinco, Siete. Y la puerta con un número par sigue sin aparecer. El orden de aparición fue extraño, primero presentándose la Cinco y luego la Siete, para seguirse con la Tres. Sin embargo, la puerta que han estado esperando no llega. Recuerda vagamente algo sobre Tao mencionando una puerta Uno, pero no es lo suficientemente claro para resolver nada. Aun así, tendría sentido.

Si se abrían las puertas Cinco, Siete, Tres, y dos semanas después, la Uno...

Jongin saca un pedazo de papel y dibuja sobre él una línea recta, coloca pequeñas divisiones transversales en ella, y ordena los números de cada puerta conforme se fueron encontrando, dejando un espacio en blanco para la semana consecutiva a cuando encontraron la puerta Tres.

Entonces ordena los dígitos en orden numérico: Uno, Tres, Cinco, Siete, Nueve. Se da cuenta de que los números coinciden con cada miércoles que encontraron una nueva puerta abierta, a excepción de hace casi dos semanas, cuando el día no les rindió para ir al lado contrario y revisar; y ese miércoles que el escarabajo picó a Sehun, Tao quizás  encontró la puerta Uno.

Jongin hace unos trazos por un rato más, hasta que se entera que las puertas se están abriendo del centro hacia afuera, como un  capullo de flor. Cinco y Siete al centro, Tres y Nueve a los costados... Si Tao le confirma que la puerta que vio abierta fue la Uno, lo más probable es que dentro de cuatro días la puerta en aparecer será la número Once...

El corazón de Jongin se agita y emprende la carrera hacia la Finca. El sol está levantándose y las puertas se están abriendo, pero no se dirige a ellas, esta vez, las ignora por completo. Su alteración despierta a todos cuando entra dando zancadas hasta la hamaca donde Tao duerme todavía, y lo sacude de los hombros.

—¡Tao! ¿Qué puerta hallaste el miércoles pasado? —Dice sin aliento, su voz es apenas un murmullo sofocado. Luhan se pone de pie tras de él, aún medio dormido, sin entender nada de lo que está pasando.

Tao demora en contestar, el sudor corre por la piel morena de Jongin y éste lo sacude aún más, desesperado por la lentitud del chico con ojos hinchados.

—¡La uno, la uno! —Chilla el otro y Jongin se paraliza. Todo se queda en blanco para su cabeza, sólo una frase sigue ahí, haciendo eco: Ha encontrado la respuesta.

 

—₪—

 

Luhan y Tao están sentados frente a él en la Sala de Mapas, mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Quizás es porque se ha pasado las últimas dos horas hablando para sí, explicándose tantas cosas que antes no entendía y ahora sí.

—Vale, vale, les explicaré —dice exaltado cuando Luhan le pide que se siente. Jongin toma un trozo limpio de papel y un pedazo de grafito, y empieza a dibujar un hexágono en el centro, y luego uno más pequeño dentro—Ésta es el Área, donde estamos nosotros—Dice y señala el hexágono del interior y lo colorea de gris—; como saben, es un área hexagonal, con seis esquinas. Si tomamos como referencia la puerta que se abre desde aquí, ése será el Norte. La primera puerta que hallamos, la Cinco, está justo al Este—Y escribe el número en la esquina de la que habla—; una semana después, encontramos la puerta Siete, al Sureste. Y la siguiente fue la puerta número Tres, al lado contrario, en el Noreste—Explica entusiasmado, bajo la mirada de Tao y Luhan que intentan ir a su paso—. El miércoles pasado perdimos el rumbo, pero éste miércoles, cuando picaron a Sehun, Tao encontró abierta la puerta número Uno. Lo cual quiere decir que...

—La puerta número Nueve estaba abierta hace casi dos semanas... —musita Luhan como en un trance, con la mirada fija en los garabatos de Jongin.

—Pero —interrumpe Tao confundido—, ¿Y los números pares? ¿Por qué...?

—No hay números pares, Tao. Había pensado que el laberinto que nos rodeaba tenía alguna forma circular o algo parecido, pero hemos encontrado cinco puertas, una en cada rincón, y éste maldito agujero tiene seis.

—Todo es un hexágono —comprende Luhan quedamente y ve los ojos de Jongin, asombrado. Jongin siente el corazón en la garganta—. ¿Y qué pasa con la siguiente puerta? ¿Dónde está?

—Es la Once. Estará justo al Oeste, pero la encontraremos abierta hasta el próximo miércoles.

—No importa, empiecen a buscarla a partir de hoy, aún es temprano —ordena Luhan, poniéndose de pie, ansioso.

—Luhan, no importa cuánto busquemos el camino hoy, para mañana será diferente y apenas estamos en sábado... —le explica Jongin con suavidad, pero Luhan lo mira con dureza.

—¡Tú y yo sabemos que el laberinto no cambia  demasiado en un sólo día! ¡Salgan y busquen esa maldita puerta, encuentren una salida, no me importa lo que pase! —Jongin no reconoce la mirada furibunda de Luhan, ni el dolor en su propio pecho. Se pregunta si Luhan está pensando en él y en Tao, si piensa en que Sehun aún no recuerda nada, y en que él mismo dijo que no permitiría que Tao y él se expusieran a los escarabajos que ahora se convirtieron en un nuevo peligro ni que quedaran atrapados en el laberinto.

—No lo haré de esa manera —le anuncia, apretando la quijada, iracundo—. Sabes que dos personas no podremos hacer mucho... Has estado ahí—. Le escupe mirando a la pierna lastimada de Luhan, y sale dando un portazo tras de sí. Si Luhan quiere una salida, que la consiga él, porque tiene prohibido, por orden del líder, entrar al laberinto con sólo Tao acompañándolo.

 

—₪—

 

 

Luhan y él no hablan en todo el día, incluso cuando llega el día siguiente. Luhan no durmió junto a él esa noche, y Jongin tuvo que fingir que no sentía aquél dolor lacerante. Pero la verdad es que sigue torturándolo. Luhan no sale casi para nada de la habitación de Sehun, y eso hace que Jongin pierda las fuerzas. Duele. Sí. Duele como trozos gruesos de cristales incrustados en todo su cuerpo.

El lunes por la mañana, Jongin se detiene junto a la cama de Sehun mientras todos duermen y lo mueve bruscamente.

—Ven conmigo.

Jongin lo lleva en silencio hasta el mirador, instándolo a subir. Cuando llegan a lo más alto, el sol está saliendo, pintando el cielo de púrpura. Sehun no dice nada, sólo mira hacia el horizonte con el ceño fruncido y estudia toda el Área desde ahí arriba.

—Sé que no entiendes nada a pesar de que Luhan quizás ya te lo explicó. Pero tanto como sabes es todo lo que sabemos nosotros —murmura Jongin mirando al frente, hacia la Finca—. Hasta hace dos días, pensábamos que no había salida de aquí, pero al parecer sí hay una. Antes eras un corredor, tienes piernas fuertes y largas, como Tao y como yo. Por eso fuiste elegido.

Sehun sigue sin decir nada, pero parece escucharlo más atentamente, porque baja el rostro y lo mira de reojo, cruzando sus manos por encima del barandal de madera del mirador.

—Si quieres regresar con tu familia y que Luhan encuentre a la suya, tendrás que salir a correr conmigo hoy, porque el miércoles quizás encontremos una finalmente. No será fácil, tienes que aprender todo de nuevo, tal vez. Pero Tao y yo te enseñaremos —continúa Jongin sin mirar a Sehun. Siente que se está traicionando a sí mismo, pero no quiere seguir discutiendo con Luhan y tampoco quiere hacerle más daño. Si Luhan quiere ir a casa, aunque Jongin no lo entienda, a casa irá.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? Pensé que no querías que Luhan se fuese.

Así que Luhan ha hablado con él de eso... ¿De qué otra forma podría enterarse, si no?

—Sólo quiero que Luhan esté bien —le responde sencilla y sinceramente—. Lávate y desayuna algo. Por ser tu segundo primer día podrás hacerlo antes de salir, así que hazlo rápido y encuéntrate conmigo en treinta minutos, estaré con Tao junto a la puerta —es todo lo que le dice Jongin antes de ponerse de pie y bajar del mirador.

Treinta minutos después, están iniciando las lecciones de re-aprendizaje de Sehun, dejando a Luhan en la puerta. Sehun aprende rápido, pero Jongin está seguro de que es porque está acordándose. Sabe cómo hacer las cosas, sólo no recuerda cómo lo aprendió. Y para Jongin, eso es más como una pesadilla y no como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero sigue adelante sin entender por qué.

 

—₪— 

  
—¿Así que le pediste a Sehun que corriera hoy? —Es más como una afirmación que una pregunta, y Jongin dirige su mirada hacia la figura de Luhan que se sienta a un lado de él, en la orilla del mirador. Jongin no dice nada pero asiente con la cabeza. Luhan hace un sonido con la boca y se quedan en silencio varios segundos. Jongin se siente inseguro pero al mismo tiempo agradecido por tener a Luhan ahí. Lo extrañó, si es honesto.

—¿Sabes? Todas esas cosas que dije... —empieza a decir Luhan quedamente—no las decía en serio. Creo que estoy demasiado obsesionado con ir a casa —y Luhan se ríe, aunque no de verdad.

—No,  _hyung_. No lo estás —está siendo honesto—. Sólo tienes una meta y has dejado de estar confundido. No lo entiendo, y es por eso que no tengo tanta prisa como tú por encontrar esa salida. No sé lo que me espera allá, no sé si tengo padres, o si quiero encontrarlos. Sé tan poco de mí mismo, del yo que era antes y que ahora he perdido, que no me interesa realmente recuperar lo que queda de mí. Sólo teniéndote... —Jongin se calla cuando se da cuenta que está apunto de decir alguna estupidez. Hablar con Luhan se ha vuelto cada vez más peligroso, así que se levanta abruptamente y se dirige hacia las escalinatas.

—¿«Sólo teniéndome...»?

—Ya es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana Sehun tiene que...

—No me des el cortón —le espeta Luhan poniéndose de pie también y tomándolo por el antebrazo—. Has estado actuando raro, quizás más de lo que yo. Y quiero saber por qué.

—Sólo olvídalo —le pide Jongin con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo que puede estallar en cualquier momento.

—Olvidarlo y un cuerno. Ten los cojones de decirme que no quieres que me vaya, no seas imbécil.

Jongin se queda lívido bajo la mirada escrutadora de Luhan. Su rostro está fruncido y lo mira con irritación. Jongin siente la garganta y los labios secos de repente, boquea como un pez fuera del agua y niega insistentemente con la cabeza.

—No sé de dónde has sacado eso.

—Primero me acusas de querer dejarte solo aquí, luego le dices a Sehun que quieres que esté bien. No sé lo que es esto, pero sé que incluso si nos llevas a la salida, nunca te dejaría aquí. Te llevaría conmigo a donde quiera que fuese, sea junto a mis padres o sea al mismo infierno —y antes de que Jongin pueda decir algo, Luhan avanza hasta él, le rodea la nuca con ambas manos, y lo estampa contra sus pequeños labios.

Calma y serenidad. Es lo que siente cuando su boca se pega a la de Luhan en la penumbra, dejando olvidado por un segundo todo acerca de su alrededor, salvo la piel que se acaricia contra la suya. Jongin tampoco sabe lo que es esto, pero no quiere dejarlo ir. Jongin no está seguro de si sabe lo que es querer a alguien, pero debe esto serlo, porque es la primera vez que se siente en paz, así, entre las manos cálidas de Luhan.

 

—₪—

 

Jongin está sentado, con la espalda recostada en uno de los muros del mirador, en la parte trasera de éste. La luna se alza con todo su esplendor y Luhan se acurruca sentado entre sus piernas y apoyado en su pecho.

—¿Cómo es que sabes mejor que yo lo que siento? —Le pregunta Jongin adormilado, arrullado por la respiración suave y acompasada de  Luhan y su calor corporal entibiándole el alma. Luhan suspira y Jongin lo siente a través de todo su cuerpo, luego, las manos de Luhan buscan por las de Jongin y hace que lo rodee con sus brazos.

—Querer a alguien es querer su felicidad, Jongin. Estar bien porque la persona que quieres está bien. Aun si eso te puede lastimar, te sacrificas por su bienestar —Luhan se remueve entre sus brazos y de pronto lo mira frente a frente, se ha hincado ante él, y lo mira con una extraña expresión en los ojos—. Sé que te he pedido demasiado, Jongin, y lamento de verdad todo lo que dije esa vez. Me importa. Sí me importa lo que les pase, pero me importa más lo que pueda ocurrirte a ti. Si estás arriesgándote así por mí, deja de hacerlo, no voy a perdonarme si algo...

—No, Luhan —responde Jongin con una sonrisa, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cercanía pero siente la imperiosa necesidad de acunar la mejilla pálida de Luhan, así que lo hace—. Un sacrificio es algo que se hace y se sufre con ello. Esfuerzo, eso es algo que se hace porque se quiere y nunca duele, así que eso es lo que hago. Me esfuerzo para conseguirte esa salida y que puedas hallar a tu familia. Porque te quiero —Luhan lo mira y sus ojos son luceros que guían el camino de Jongin hasta sus labios, se envuelven en abrazos y las lágrimas de alguno, o quizás de ambos, terminan entre sus mejillas. Ninguno de los dos baja a dormir a la Finca esa noche, se quedan en el mirador cuestionándose y respondiéndose a sí mismos.

 

—₪—

 

Para Jongin el entrenamiento de Sehun ha sido cada vez más y más fácil. Todo está aprendido, sólo tiene que recuperarlo. Jongin se sienta junto a Sehun en la fogata mientras Luhan canta alguna canción que Chanyeol y Yixing hayan compuesto juntos, aunque en realidad sólo están haciendo barullo. Sehun luce taciturno, casi como siempre ha sido.

—Hey —susurra Jongin a su lado—. ¿Nervioso por mañana?

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? He recuperado casi todas mis habilidades y el plan está hecho, ¿no? —Inquiere Sehun sin mirarlo, Jongin admite que le agrada más la versión seria y callada de Sehun que esta arrogante y cruda. Pero no dice nada, quizás termine acostumbrándose a él después de todo.

—Es verdad. Oye —murmura Jongin y apunta discretamente hacia un costado, donde Tao parece aburrido —antes de que recordaras tu pasado y todo eso, te llevabas bastante bien con Tao. Él no es de llevarse mucho con todos, y digamos que le afectó la desaparición de Yifan, así que se apoyaba mucho en ti —le cuenta Jongin, esperando que Sehun recuerde o al menos sienta compasión—. ¿Sería demasiado cansado para ti que hables un rato con él? Ha estado solo desde el miércoles pasado.

Sehun hace un mohín pero luego suaviza su expresión.

—Supongo que no me matará hacerlo.

Cuando Jongin se pone de pie y se dirige a la Finca, echa una mirada hacia atrás y ve que Sehun se ha sentado a un lado de Tao e inicia  una incómoda conversación. Jongin sonríe un poco para sí y luego recuerda el arduo trabajo que les espera para mañana, y se siente preocupado. Se recuesta en su hamaca, pensativo, imaginándose un sinfín de posibles finales que no hacen más que acelerarle el corazón y llenarlo de angustia y ansiedad. Luhan aparece por la puerta rato después y se sienta frente a él, en su propia hamaca.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Es como si Luhan le leyera de cierta forma la mente. Jongin quiere mentir pero sabe que Luhan no se lo creerá.

—No poder llevarte a la salida —dice honestamente, mirando los ojos grandes y amables de Luhan frente a él. Se quedan un segundo en silencio hasta que Luhan sonríe, se hinca junto a él, tomando la cabeza de Jongin para apoyarla en su pecho y arrulla sus miedos con cada respiración suya.

—Confío en ti. Si la encuentras será el destino, si no la encuentras, seguirá siendo el destino. Será lo que tenga que ser.

Jongin se deja apaciguar por las manos de Luhan acariciando su cabello y hablándole en voz baja, se hunde en su aroma a frutos silvestres y calor, y los labios de Luhan le acarician la frente a hurtadillas.

 

—₪— 

 

El día llega con lluvia estrepitosa. El cielo está encapotado, las gotas pesadas aporrean la tierra, y los habitantes observan desde la Finca cómo Jongin, Sehun y Tao, acompañados por Luhan y Minseok, se dirigen hacia la puerta. El silencio se rompe apenas por los truenos que retumban por toda el Área y el Laberinto, y la lluvia cayendo. Luhan intentó posponer la salida, pero Jongin no quiere esperar ahora. Dijo que lo haría este día, y este día será, es lo que le dijo a Luhan en mañana. Al final, coincidieron en que esperarían a que la luz fuese más fuerte, pero al parecer, esto es todo lo que se iluminaría el lugar.

Jongin está al frente como el líder de corredores que es, saluda a Minseok y a Luhan con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de mirar al chico de mirada angustiada, Luhan se muerde los labios y despeja la vista, aferrándose silencioso a su varilla.

—Regresen a salvo —dice Minseok después de esperar por un momento a que Luhan diga algo. Minseok mira a Luhan con extrañeza.

Jongin se da la vuelta y toman posiciones para echar a correr a la cuenta de tres; es entonces cuando los brazos de Luhan lo rodean de repente y le pide en silencio que regrese. Y Jongin le promete, en silencio también, que  lo hará.

 

—₪—

 

—¿Seguro que es aquí? —La voz de Sehun retumba en los tímpanos de Jongin. El sudor y el agua de lluvia les han pegado tierra en la piel y Jongin tiene algunos raspones en las manos y codos por haber caído un par de veces al subir a una columna, el barro en sus zapatos y el agua cayendo no facilitaba para nada la tarea de avanzar. Pero Sehun lo tiene peor, porque cayó raspándose la quijada y Tao tiene un hombro lastimado por ayudar a ambos a subir.

El laberinto cambió pero ahora parece más enredado que antes. Y hay columnas a medio camino, como obstáculos en el camino. Apenas reconoce el lugar donde estuvieron hace mucho tiempo, pero Jongin tiene memorizado esos pasajes y hay una enredadera con un agujero dentro, que es donde Sehun fue impulsado por el escarabajo.

—Sí —responde Tao segundos después de quedarse todos observando los muros cubiertos de follaje—, aquí estaban ustedes dos cuando salió el escarabajo de pronto. Pero sigue igual, ¿no se supone que el laberinto debió haber cambiado?

—Debió, seguro que debió, pero no lo hizo —Jongin está confundido, tanto como lo están Sehun y Tao a un lado suyo. ¿Cómo es que esa parte del laberinto se ha quedado intacta? Incluso después de tanto tiempo. Empiezan a caminar hacia donde debieron caminar antes, donde se adelantó Tao hace siete días, y donde quedaron a merced. Todo está silencioso, como aquella vez, pero algo se siente diferente. Quizás porque saben que al menos hay algo seguro, y eso es que ese tramo sigue siendo el mismo.

Caminan cerca de diez minutos en silencio, sus quedos jadeos y suspiros son los únicos acompañantes, porque ha dejado de llover hace como veinticinco minutos. El cielo sigue encapotado, sin embargo, y hay charcos de todos tamaños y profundidades, chorros que bajan por los muros, y trazos de riachuelos diminutos en los pasillos.

Tao se detiene en una esquina y les pide que esperen ahí.

—Hay una parte que tiene difícil acceso, quiero revisar que esté todo bien antes —les explica sencillamente y se interna en un estrecho pasillo donde sólo cabe una persona de lado. Sehun y Jongin esperan en silencio, observando con detenimiento todo a su alrededor y estando alertas en caso de que llegue un escarabajo otra vez—. ¡Todo está bien, pueden venir!

Jongin entra primero, sintiendo su pecho oprimido por los muros, pasa con dificultad, su ropa rozando la pared es incómodo, y para Sehun debe ser la misma sensación. Cuando llegan a donde Tao, están en un espacio reducido, como un tragaluz. Los muros cubiertos casi por completo de espesa hierba. Tao los dirige por un pequeño conducto que los hace arrastrarse por el piso, y salen a una explanada con escalinatas destrozadas que les quitan el aliento al subir a ellas y avanzar. La ropa mojada no ayuda tampoco porque se vuelve más pesado todo, aunado al lodo en sus zapatos. Tao va por delante, y se detiene en la cima de las escalinatas, echa una mirada hacia ellos, un par de metros más abajo, y sonríe como pocas veces lo ha hecho.

—Es aquí, sabía que sería aquí —cuando Jongin y Sehun le alcanzan, a varias decenas de metros de ellos está un muro gigantesco con una puerta cerrada. El número Uno, pintado en rojo, sobresalta entre el ambiente grisáceo del día. Deciden tomar un descanso y no avanzar del todo, no es la puerta Uno la que buscan realmente, sino que es una referencia. Mientras Sehun y Tao beben agua y normalizan su respiración, Jongin saca de entre su chaleco una hoja de papel húmeda donde dibujó antes un mapa de ese lado del laberinto. Si tienen suerte, el laberinto no habrá cambiado demasiado, justo como la sección en donde están ahora; lo único que tienen que hacer es seguir de forma directa el muro donde se encuentra la puerta Uno, rodeando el resto del laberinto.

Después de descansar un momento, los tres se ponen en marcha entre la lluvia pesada que cae nuevamente. Jongin mira al cielo un segundo, después de varios minutos de caminar bajo las gruesas gotas, y se pregunta si el sol saldrá en algún punto del día. Aunque se encuentran con pequeños pasajes, no tardan en hallar el camino, hasta llegar a una explanada justo como la que dejaron atrás. Las escalinatas están enteras, a diferencia de las anteriores, y no hay charcos de lodo, sino un piso de concreto mojado por la lluvia.

Todos pierden el aliento cuando la ven delante de ellos, enorme y oscura. El número Once, en color rojo, brilla hipotéticamente en los ojos de todos los demás. Y la puerta está abierta.

 

—₪—

 

  
—¿Piensas quedarte aquí todo el día? —Jongin apenas se da cuenta que se ha quedado sin habla, mirando por un par de minutos la puerta abierta de par en par. No lo cree; teme que sea un sueño y esté a punto de despertar. Siente que es una ilusión que al ser tocada se derrumbará. Sehun le sacude el hombro—. Vamos, por Dios...

Jongin parpadea un par de veces y empieza a caminar, observa el largo pasillo al que se integran rápidamente. Los muros son más altos incluso en el interior. Caminan sobre una plataforma que está separada de las paredes, una caída libre a la nada densa y oscura, hay dos o tres metros de vacío entre la plataforma y las murallas. Por encima de ellos, la luz del cielo encapotado sigue agotándose.

—¿Qué crees que haya ahí abajo? —Inquiere Sehun a Tao cuando éste se acerca a la orilla. Tao se encoje de hombros y saca de entre sus bolsillos algún objeto prescindible, alza la mano delante de él, y la abre, dejando que el objeto caiga en silencio. Nada por varios segundos, y Jongin no sabe si no ha soltado nada en realidad o aquél precipicio no tiene fondo realmente, aunque al final, se escucha un leve golpecillo o quizás sólo el eco de él—. Esto es de locos... —murmura el menor de los tres y pone una leve expresión de horror.

—Debemos seguir —anuncia Jongin con voz ronca, siente dolor en la garganta y empieza a dolerle la cabeza. Sabe que tendrá una fiebre pronto, pero lo deja pasar sin decir nada. No es hora de anunciar que se está poniendo enfermo, de todos modos. Deben aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible, y evitar el anochecer dentro del Laberinto, tan lejos del Área.

Jongin da un paso más hacia adelante, y al intentar hacerlo de nuevo, siente que algo vibra debajo de él. Jongin se detiene en seco, alertando a sus sentidos, pero Sehun y Tao continúan avanzando detrás de él, hasta que lo siente de nuevo y alza una mano para indicarles que se queden quietos. Escucha a Sehun murmurar algo en voz baja, Jongin lo mira por encima de su hombro, de reojo, y pone el dedo índice sobre sus propios labios, indicándole silencio. Necesita escuchar al Laberinto.

Un chirrido y el piso bajo sus pies vuelve a vibrar.

—Está cambiando —susurra, aterrorizado por dentro. El Laberinto está cambiado a plena luz del día.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que está cambiando? ¡Eso es...! —El piso bajo ellos se sacude violentamente, callando a Tao por completo y los tres se sobresaltan cuando la plataforma donde están empieza a moverse. Jongin alerta a todos sus sentidos y puede observar cómo las paredes a cada lado de ambos se abren aún más, ampliando el vacío a cada lado de la plataforma. No sabe hacia dónde correr, así que empieza a dar una serie de pasos hacia adelante, intentando llegar hacia la puerta siguiente.

—¡Lleguen a la puerta! —Les ordena, echando a correr él mismo. No avanza demasiado cuando se percata de que el piso a varios metros delante de él, la plataforma, se viene abajo cada vez más rápido. No puede ser. Jongin da la media vuelta, resbalando un poco al girar, pero se recompone y empuja a Sehun y Tao para que giren también. La plataforma se agita cada vez más, haciendo más difícil avanzar cada segundo que pasa. Pero Jongin corre con toda la fuerza que le dan sus muslos, sin mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Sehun! —Es un alarido de terror y entonces Jongin mira hacia sus compañeros. Tao ha ido frenando su carrera y Sehun es seguido de cerca por el derrumbe del piso, hasta que sus pies corren en el aire—. ¡Sehun!

Sehun suelta un grito, su mano se estira hacia Tao, otro grito mudo escapa de su garganta, la oscuridad avanza debajo de él, tragándolo en cuestión de segundos. Todo parece ir en cámara lenta, Sehun cae a la nada, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad con el rostro perdido, y Tao suelta un grito desgarrador cuando Jongin corre hacia él para tirar de su brazo antes de que el vacío se lo trague a él también.

Terminan cayendo a varios metros de la puerta, en el exterior. El ruido sordo que hace toda la plataforma al caer y sepultar a Sehun en la oscuridad los deja aturdidos a ambos. Jongin no procesa realmente lo que acaba de pasar y Tao colapsa a un lado de él, tragando polvo y ahogándose con él. Sus pulmones se sienten diminutos y ambos luchan por recobrar el sentido y la respiración.

—S-Sehun... —es casi un sollozo y Jongin mira a Tao, quien se ha puesto de rodillas y se deja caer el suelo, sacudiéndose. Jongin está a punto de decir algo pero un nuevo temblor sacude la explanada y Jongin se pone de pie en un santiamén, tirando de la ropa de Tao para ponerlo de pie también. La puerta Once empieza a cerrarse y la explanada a agrietarse justo de la manera en que empezó a derrumbarse la plataforma anterior. Jongin y Tao corren hasta quedarse sin aliento, y se internan de nuevo en el laberinto, dejando atrás la explanada, la puerta... Y a Sehun.

 

—₪—

 

  
Jongin no sabe en dónde están. El sol oculto tras las nubes pesadas está cada vez más abajo y el frío empieza a calarle los huesos. Ambos están empapados, ha seguido lloviendo. Tao no ha dicho nada desde que entraron al laberinto, apenas camina con pesadumbre, sus pies arrastrándose sobre el fango, y Jongin tiene que detenerse a esperarlo, intentando no ver la expresión muerta de Tao, con el rostro pálido y las ojeras cada vez más intensas en sus ojos. Él mismo no quiere pensar en lo que acaba de pasar hace una hora, quizás, así que se concentra más en ubicarse dentro del laberinto, sin embargo, esa es una tarea aún más difícil ahora que ha perdido su mapa, y tras haber corrido en la primera dirección segura, no se fijaron hacia dónde iban realmente.

Quizás morirán en el laberinto, justo como Sehun, es lo que piensa Jongin luego de varios minutos de caminar sin saber en dónde están siquiera. El camino al Área puede estar demasiado cerca o demasiado lejos, pero Jongin intenta mantenerse cuerdo. Sabe que si deja que el laberinto lo enloquezca, entonces sus posibilidades de regresar serán nulas.

Jongin mira de nuevo hacia atrás cuando Tao vuelve a quedarse estancado, suspira por lo bajo y se dispone a ir hacia él cuando la voz ronca y desgastada del chico lo detiene.

—No vengas.

Jongin cree que no ha escuchado bien, así que da otro paso hacia adelante. Tao da un paso hacia atrás.

—Me ha visto. Jongin, no vengas —la voz de Tao es apenas un murmullo y Jongin se pregunta qué cosa ha visto a Tao. Intenta dar otro paso más, pero entonces y de la nada, Tao emprende la carrera en dirección contraria. Antes de que Jongin pudiera reaccionar, una sombra enorme que Jongin apenas puede reconocer sale disparada detrás de Tao.

Es un penitente.

Jongin se apresura a ir detrás, desenfundando su daga y conteniendo el aliento. No sabe lo que hará, de hecho, no sabe si esto tiene sentido. Pero hará lo que sea posible por sacar a Tao con vida de ahí.

Se escucha un bullicio, los alaridos de Tao y los chillidos del penitente tras él. Jongin se queda sin aliento y puede ver desde su sitio cómo el penitente se levanta, atrapando a Tao en una esquina, y algo sale de su espalda. Jongin no puede describir cómo es exactamente el penitente, nunca antes ha visto uno, y su cabeza no puede detenerse a analizar su anatomía. Es una masa oscura con varias patas. El sonido que sale de él es ensordecedor, como miles de voces chillando, un ruido metálico.

Jongin enfoca su mirada en lo que se ha erguido de su espalda y cae en cuenta de que se trata de una especie de aguijón, la garganta de Jongin se seca al darse cuenta que va a picarlo. Todo sucede en milésimas de segundos. Jongin toma impulso, usando la fuerza que le queda, y salta sobre el penitente, empuñando su daga y tomando desprevenido a la extraña figura bulbosa. Se queda colgado de ella, apenas sosteniéndose, resbalando contra la piel viscosa y aquella cosa se mueve desesperada, sacudiéndose para deshacerse de Jongin detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Jongin entierra las manos en el tejido blando y glutinoso para sostenerse más firmemente, haciendo que la bestia con patas mecánicas suelte un gemido sonoro. Jongin jadea, y con la daga que tiene en la mano libre, logra herir al penitente, haciendo que brote un líquido pegajoso y se estampe contra su pecho. Otro gemido, cada vez más fuerte. Sin embargo, mientras Jongin intenta sacar la daga para volver a apuñalar al animal, el penitente se sacude nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza, y lanza a Jongin varios metros atrás.

Jongin siente el dolor seco de la caída y el rebote de su cabeza contra el suelo. Se levanta aturdido, viendo todo distorsionado, sus rodillas flaquean y cae de frente al intentar dar un paso hacia el animal y Tao. No tiene tiempo de pensar en nada, se apoya en sus palmas raspadas, y alza la mirada hacia el penitente.

Oscuridad y muerte. Es lo que ve cuando la bestia levanta su aguijón de acero y ataca a Tao contra la esquina. Un gemido se escucha rompiendo el silencio que deja el animal luego de gruñir, y Jongin ve desde su lugar cómo Tao cae a los pies de la bestia con garras metálicas, con los ojos fijos y sangre brotando de su boca y una terrible herida que corta su pecho de arriba hacia abajo. Jongin se queda de piedra por un segundo, el terror lo sacude por entero, y la furia le enerva el cuerpo. Es una mezcolanza de pánico e ira que estremecen a Jongin y lo obligan a ponerse en pie. Jongin desgarra su garganta en un grito doloroso y se abalanza de nuevo contra el animal, pero antes de que pueda hacerle algún daño, el penitente vuelve a impulsarlo, esta vez contra uno de los muros. Jongin apenas puede abrir los ojos, tumbado en el suelo.

«Es el fin», piensa, «al menos lo intenté». Jongin ve al penitente avanzar hacia él a lo lejos, y se deja vencer por la inconsciencia. Al final, Sehun y Tao lo recibirían a dondequiera que fuera.

 

—₪—

 

  
Luces. Luces que navegan de un lado a otro, de muchas formas y colores. Esa sensación de vacío en su estómago. Y un pinchazo que se convierte en el dolor más agudo e insoportable que ha sentido nunca. Un dolor que lo devora desde la punta de sus pies, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo hasta que Jongin despierta en medio de un desgarrador alarido.

Sus pulmones arden y su garganta se siente como un lago seco dentro de él. Lucha por recobrar el aliento y le duele pasar saliva. Sus párpados queman sus ojos y todo su cuerpo se queja. Siente hormigueos por toda la piel y la oscuridad lo traga. Cuando Jongin vuelve a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que está tumbado en el suelo todavía, cubierto de hiedra y ramillas cubiertas de espinas que se entierran en la piel de su rostro y brazos. Jongin ahoga un gemido de dolor, aunque el intento se desvanece cuando intenta mover una pierna y el lacerante dolor en ella vuelve a dejarlo sin aliento, sacándole un jadeo estruendoso. Jongin se concentra en recuperar la respiración. Debe tener la pierna rota o algo así, porque el dolor es verdaderamente insoportable.

El silencio reina por el pasillo y Jongin se pregunta cuántas horas pasaron hasta que despertó. La oscuridad ya ha bañado todo el laberinto, sólo la luz de la luna apenas resplandece encima de la enredadera que lo cubre casi por completo, y Jongin está completamente seguro de que el laberinto se ha cerrado y ha empezado a cambiar. Jongin nunca ha estado en el laberinto de noche. Nunca ha estado solo en el laberinto siquiera.

Los recuerdos de Sehun cayendo al vacío y de Tao siendo asesinado por un penitente lo golpean de repente y siente pánico. Verdadero terror. Su respiración se acelera hasta que el oxígeno es insuficiente para él, y se remueve entre las espinas. Se apoya en sus antebrazos y empieza a arrastrarse por el lodo, apenas soportando su propio peso. Jongin no quiere dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar donde cayó Tao, pero lo hace inevitablemente, descubriendo que el cuerpo de su compañero  no está ahí, en su lugar, sólo permanece una profusa mancha roja que se mezcla con la tierra y el agua, y que sigue un camino hacia las orillas del laberinto. Jongin logra aferrase a las enredaderas que cubren uno de los muros y se pone de pie apenas. Su pierna punza y duele como nunca, pero se traga las lágrimas de dolor y camina lentamente, apoyado en la pared, arrastrando la pierna rota.

Jongin tiembla mientras avanza, escuchando los sonidos de la noche y el viento cantando en su oído, susurrándole promesas de destrucción. El miedo lo embarga pero no se deja vencer por él. Quizás muera ahí también, que es lo más probable. Pero el mero recuerdo de Luhan, con sus mechones de cabello oscuro rodeándole el rostro y esa sonrisa tan suya, le hace recobrar una pizca de energía. Jongin camina por lo que parecen horas aunque no avanza mucho en realidad. Se esfuerza por recorrer el mayor tramo posible, aunque lo haga en círculos, aunque se pierda una y otra vez, pero el dolor en su pierna le imposibilita moverse tanto como quisiera.

Jongin se detiene a tomar el aliento que se le ha estado escapando y de repente escucha un crujido seguido de otro más. Algo que se arrastra a gran velocidad sobre el lodo. Su pulso se acelera y las gotas de sudor bajan por su garganta. El temor vuelve a apoderarse de él, haciéndolo temblar frenético. Sabe que sus posibilidades de escapar de nuevo de un penitente son nulas. Morirá.

Los crujidos se aceleran tanto como los nervios de Jongin, cierra sus ojos, esperando que la bestia viscosa con patas metálicas aparezca  en la esquina siguiente, y hunde los hombros, escondiendo apenas su rostro. No quiere que el rostro horrible de un penitente asesinándolo sea lo último que vea al morir, en su lugar, quiere seguir recordando a Luhan y sus manos cálidas que lo tranquilizan. Casi puede oír su voz suave llamándolo, haciendo eco en su mente.

«Jongin», murmura, «Jongin». Él mismo casi se siente liviano, cálido. Morir bajo una ilusión es lo que menos se esperaba. Pero le gusta. Es irónicamente esperanzador.

—¡Jongin! —La ilusión se rompe cuando es agitado bruscamente por los hombros, incrustado contra los muros fríos y ahora desnudos. Jongin abre los ojos, aturdido. Y frente a él aparece el rostro distorsionado de Luhan, gritándole algo que apenas puede percibir. No sabe si es una ilusión o en realidad está ahí; quizás el penitente ya le ha picado sin darse cuenta y es alguna alucinación ocasionada por el veneno. Sea lo que sea, Jongin termina cediendo al calor abrumador que lo rodea.

 

—₪—

 

Jongin despierta por segunda vez entre la maleza, de nuevo. Pero esta vez está más lúcido y aunque el dolor en su pierna lo golpea de nuevo, esta vez es menos agobiante. Intenta moverse, siente su pierna pesada y una mano lo obliga a quedarse tumbado. Jongin sigue con su mirada al dueño de ella y se encuentra a Luhan a unos centímetros de él, sentado bajo las enredaderas. Puede notar un raspón en su barbilla y el jadeo que hace que su pecho sube y baje a un ritmo inestable.

— _H-hyung_ —murmura Jongin sintiendo ardor en la garganta, su voz es apenas un susurro debido a que tiene la tráquea cerrada, o algo así. Sólo sabe que hablar es un poco doloroso ahora.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Luhan inclinándose hacia él para tocarle la frente. Jongin siente su mano fría y eso es toda una sorpresa porque las manos de Luhan siempre han sido cálidas. Jongin sólo asiente con la cabeza y agradece al universo que Luhan de verdad esté ahí. Aunque si lo piensa más a fondo, ¿por qué está Luhan ahí?

La pregunta le pica el entrecejo y Jongin se apoya en un codo con bastante esfuerzo. Está demasiado agotado, la lluvia le afectó las defensas y su pierna no es más que otra de sus heridas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No debiste entrar...

—Las puertas se estaban cerrando —responde Luhan con voz dura, fría—. ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces?

—Aun así, no tenías por qué entrar, te has arriesgado para nada —Jongin se siente desahuciado.

—Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, Jongin. Estamos juntos en esto. No iba a dejarte aquí —responde Luhan y lo mira. Jongin se fija en sus ojos. Son dos luceros resplandecientes—, hacerlo hubiese sido como morir también.

Jongin no dice nada. El silencio se asienta entre los dos, denso e impenetrable. Se quedan así un largo rato, Jongin no puede medir las horas, hasta que Luhan le pregunta vagamente si se siente con la fuerza de seguir avanzando.

—He traído esto conmigo —y saca de entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones un mapa borroso que Jongin debió haber dibujado en algún momento días atrás—. Si el laberinto no cambia demasiado, llegaremos cerca del amanecer a la puerta del Área.

Jongin negó con la cabeza débilmente.

—Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir andando.

—Puedo llevarte en mi espalda.

—Puedes  _salir_ de aquí.

Luhan lo mira con el rostro convertido en una llamarada de angustia y miedo.

—¡No voy a dejarte aquí, mierda! —Gruñe Luhan golpeando el piso con el puño y Jongin se queda callado nuevamente, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos—. Saldré contigo de aquí o moriré contigo aquí. No hay más opciones.

Luhan se pone de pie con esfuerzo y toma la varilla que le sirve de apoyo de algún lado. Estira una mano hacia Jongin y aunque él duda un segundo, la toma para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Aunque tarda y le provoca dolor, finalmente está parado junto a Luhan, quien le pasa una mano por el torso y hace que Jongin lo rodee por los hombros para servirle de apoyo. Jongin gruñe por el dolor, su rostro se frunce en un gesto que lo representa, y Luhan sopla. Se apoya en la vara de madera y empieza a caminar lentamente, esperándose, dándose tiempo de reponerse del dolor. Jongin sabe que la pierna de Luhan no está bien, así que pone todo su empeño en no recargar todo su peso sobre el más bajo.

Caminan así entre los pasillos sinuosos del laberinto, aunque Jongin resbala múltiples veces, amenazando con llevarse abajo a Luhan. Jongin quiere insistir en que Luhan siga sin él, pero sabe que el mayor no lo hará, por lo que mantiene esas ideas en su cabeza. La noche avanza con ellos, la luna brilla cada vez más.

Jongin le pide detenerse, ambos están exhaustos. Las heridas de Jongin y la pierna lastimada de Luhan hacen todo más agotador y lento. Luhan lo apoya contra el muro y ambos se escurren hasta el piso, sentándose a tomar aire y descansar un poco, ocultándose de nuevo entre las capas de hiedras. Luhan arrastra a Jongin contra su cuerpo y lo protege del aire gélido que recorre el pasillo. Jongin respira contra la piel húmeda y manchada de tierra de Luhan, sintiéndose tibio, encontrando un poco de descanso entre sus esbeltos brazos. Luhan lo mantiene ahí hasta que ambos se rinden de poco a poco al cansancio.

 

—₪— 

  
Jongin siente contra sus tímpanos un lejano sonido metálico. Se remueve entre los brazos de Luhan y alza la cabeza, afinando sus oídos. El chasquido del metal vuelve a escucharse y todas las alarmas en Jongin se disparan, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Jongin se esfuerza por mantener la calma, y sacude ligeramente a Luhan, haciendo que despierte de su letargo. Luhan lo mira, sus rostros tan cerca que Luhan percibe su terror por la forma en que respira.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunta Luhan en un susurro. Jongin se apresura a tapar la boca del mayor con su mano, callándolo. Jongin y Luhan se quedan quietos, y el sonido metálico es más claro y cercano a ellos. Luhan lo mira con temor, sus ojos como dos lagos oscuros, infinitos, aterrorizados. Y junto a ellos, al otro lado de la cortina de hojas y musgo, observan seis patas metálicas que relucen y golpean el piso. El chirrido del acero es tan agudo e insoportable así de cerca que Jongin y Luhan se encojen, frunciendo el rostro en un mohín.

Cuando el penitente parece haberse alejado, Jongin suelta un ligero suspiro de alivio, Luhan lo secunda y apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Jongin con la respiración acelerada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer otra cosa, el piso empieza a vibrar debajo de ellos violentamente, haciendo que ambos pierdan el equilibrio y sean empujados hacia el centro del pasillo. El penitente se detiene a unos metros de ellos, escuchando los alaridos de dolor, y se gira entorno a ellos. No es la primera vez que Jongin ve la muerte en tan poco lapso de tiempo. Pero esta vez el terror se le escapa por cada poro de su piel e intenta inútilmente ponerse en pie.

El penitente los observa levantarse con esfuerzo y Jongin se pregunta por qué está tardando tanto en atacarlos. Luhan se aferra a él para empezar a avanzar, y cuando lo hacen, el animal se precipita hacia ellos con un grito de guerra. Luhan lo empuja para seguir avanzando juntos, pero Jongin sabe que Luhan puede ir más rápido sin él a pesar de su pierna, así que concentra toda su fuerza en sus brazos e impulsa a Luhan hacia adelante un par de metros, cayendo él en consecuencia. Jongin queda aturdido entre el lodo, y cuando se recompone, segundos después, el penitente está prácticamente encima de él, irguiéndose de la manera en que lo vio hacer cuando atacaron a Tao, y de nuevo ese filoso aguijón de metal reflejando la luz plateada de la luna.

Es el fin, piensa Jongin por segunda vez en el día, pasa saliva con trabajo y grita a la bestia con la fuerza de sus pulmones, retándola, invitándola a matarlo. La bestia grita a su vez, el hocico deformado y hay un líquido viscoso cayendo de su cara descarnada. El penitente mueve sus tenazas y prepara su aguijón, lanzándolo hacia Jongin. Él cierra los ojos, esperando el pinchazo.

Recibe un alarido en su lugar, y escucha las patas del penitente retroceder. Jongin se pregunta por qué no está muriendo, y cuando alza la mirada, ve que el animal tiene una vara rota clavada en la cabeza. Jongin se impulsa hacia atrás con los codos, y luego ve a Luhan saltando sobre de él con la otra mitad de su vara empuñada, hasta que acaba enterrada en el hocico del penitente. La bestia se sacude, furibunda. Luhan tira de la ropa de Jongin, arrastrándolo consigo hasta levantarse y ponerlo frente suyo, y corren lo más rápido que pueden entre deslices y gemidos de dolor, dejando atrás al animal, que se queda aturdido por unos instantes antes de emprender la carrera detrás de ellos.

El muro delante de ellos empieza a cerrarse, Luhan empuja a Jongin por la espalda, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia los muros que se clausuran. Jongin pasa apenas por una delgadísima abertura, y Luhan le sigue detrás. El penitente los alcanza y con un potente chillido, se abalanza a la abertura.

Luhan salta fuera de ella, cayendo violentamente sobre el piso junto a Jongin, y ambos observan como el penitente es atrapado entre las compuertas de piedra y metal. El acero cruje y la cabeza de la bestia se aplasta hasta ser reducida a una masa pegajosa color amarilla.  El penitente chilla una última vez antes de colapsar sin más entre la rendija.

Jongin y Luhan se quedan pasmados, y él se pregunta qué mierda acaba de pasar. Tiembla con violencia, sus nervios están todos hechos trizas y la pierna le duele como si se la estuviesen arrancando, sin embargo, su prioridad es mirara a Luhan, que sigue en tumbado en el piso, sin aliento. Jongin se arrastra hasta él. Luhan respira por la boca y mira al cielo, como perdido. Jongin toca su rostro con una mano y lo obliga a mirarlo.

—Lo hicimos... —susurra Luhan apenas. Jongin sonríe vagamente y asiente.

—Has matado a un penitente.

Jongin consigue ponerse de pie, apoyándose en la otra pierna, y Luhan intenta seguirlo, aunque termina doblándose por la mitad con un largo gemido de dolor. Jongin se esfuerza por no caer con él y vuelven al piso sin mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido? ¿Dónde? —Pregunta Jongin desesperado, el rostro de Luhan está deformado por el dolor y su piel se empieza a poner pálida. Jongin pierde la calma y tantea el cuerpo de Luhan en busca de heridas. Cuando toca su espalda, Luhan sisea y vuelve a jadear, cayendo contra el suelo de nuevo. Jongin levanta la tela de su camiseta y ve la herida. Profunda y pulsante, sin rastro de sangre, aunque las venas alrededor están gruesas y sobresalen debajo de la piel, que se ha tornado azulina en los bordes y grisácea en las zonas más extendidas.

«Le ha picado».

Jongin siente que algo se desgarra en su interior y vocifera incontables “no” mientras sacude a Luhan por los hombros y el rostro.

—Lo siento, Jongin, perdóname... —Luhan suelta un gemido silencioso—. N-no pude evitarlo.

—No, no, no. No es tu culpa, no. Te pondrás bien, Luhan, te pondrás bien —Jongin mira desesperado a su alrededor, en busca de una ubicación, y cuando se da cuenta que es un pasillo que conoce, se aferra a esa pequeña esperanza—. La puerta al Área no está muy lejos de aquí, te llevaré allá y te pondrás bien, como Sehun se puso bien. Y recordarás... Recordarás y te pondrás bien.

Luhan se estremece, su piel cada vez más pálida, más enfermiza.

—Me ha picado un penitente —consigue decir trabajosamente—, ambos sabemos qué vendrá después, Jongin. Y no serán recuerdos... —Luhan busca con su mano entre los pliegues de su pantalón y saca un envoltorio de cuero para cedérselo a Jongin. Sus manos tiemblan hoscamente y Jongin siente un nudo en la garganta cuando reconoce el paquete.

—No —dice firmemente aunque su voz se quiebra en algún punto. Miedo, angustia. Luhan le está dando su propia daga.

—Sí. Tienes que hacerlo.

Jongin niega con la cabeza y pone la daga junto a él.

—No voy a hacer eso, Luhan. ¡No! —Lágrimas ardientes se le acumulan en los ojos y empiezan a caer por sus mejillas. Matar a Luhan es algo que no hará.

—Si esperamos a que la sustancia haga efecto, terminaré matándote yo a ti y todos los avances que tienes del laberinto se irán contigo. Estás herido y yo puedo moverme con más facilidad, y de todos modos acabaré a merced de otro penitente aquí —Luhan solloza sin llorar, pero hay lágrimas perlando su mirada. Tiene el rostro herido y los labios le sangran un poco. Jongin no puede con esto—. No quiero morir a manos de ellos y tampoco quiero matarte a ti.

—Luhan, por favor...  _No_.

—Prometiste que me llevarías a ver a mi familia, que conseguirías la salida para mí —le recuerda Luhan con voz dura—. Esta es mi salida, es mi forma de escapar de aquí...

Jongin duda aún y se aferra a Luhan entre sus brazos. Siente la mano de Luhan palmearle el hombro y todo se viene abajo. Su compostura, su rudeza, su máscara de fortaleza. Todo se destruye a cada sollozo que suelta, con cada lágrima que derrama. Luhan no solloza ni se estremece, pero Jongin lo siente llorar contra su mejilla. Una mezcolanza de lágrimas amargas.

Jongin se apoya contra el muro frente al cadáver del penitente y sostiene contra sí a Luhan, en un cálido y agobiante abrazo. El torso del mayor está sobre las piernas de Jongin, como una cuna especial para él. Cuando el llanto se apaga, Luhan enreda los dedos entre las ropas rotas y sucias de Jongin y el cansancio lo arrastra un poco, hundiéndolo en un letargo demasiado fino.

—Te quiero, Jongin... —murmura Luhan contra su pecho antes de desvanecerse en el agotamiento. Jongin lo abraza contra sí y le acompaña en la inconsciencia. Minutos después, Luhan empieza a removerse dentro de su abrazo y el desahucio acude a Jongin con un golpe en el alma. La sustancia empieza a hacer efecto en Luhan, quien abre los ojos inyectados de sangre y las venas azules y moradas empiezan a resaltarse sobre su piel blanca como la tiza—. Jongin... —dice con voz estrangulada—. Jongin, por favor.  _Envíame a casa, por favor..._

Jongin se aferra a la daga envuelta junto a su pierna y con el otro brazo aprieta a Luhan contra su cuerpo, que se mueve cada vez más.

«Jongin, por favor».

—Yo también te quiero,  _hyung_... Te quiero.

Con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, Jongin desenfunda el arma y la presiona suavemente contra su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Jongin no quiere hacerlo, pero cuando intenta retirar su mano, la de Luhan se posa sobre ella, empujando sobre sí mismo. Jongin mira a Luhan a los ojos y su corazón duele a cada latido. Tiembla por miedo, por odio, por tormento. Pero Luhan lo observa con tranquilidad absoluta y le esboza una sonrisa torcida, y Jongin empieza a sentir la carne cediendo bajo la punta filosa de la daga. Jongin hunde rápidamente el arma por completo con un grito desgarrador y el rostro deformado. Luhan tirita entre sus brazos mientras su ropa se tiñe de rojo brillante y su boca escupe la misma sustancia. Se miran a los ojos por unos segundos tan largos como tormentosos hasta que Luhan se sacude una última vez y toda su fuerza se desvanece. Jongin siente como si le arrancaran todas las extremidades al mismo tiempo y grita y llora en voz alta, maldiciendo al mundo.

Se ha ido.  _Luhan se ha ido._

 

—₪—

 

La luz diurna se cuela por las rendijas. Jongin despierta alterado y se sienta de golpe. El frío le recorre el cuerpo y mira a su alrededor. Todo está callado y vacío, no hay rastros de nadie dentro. El sudor le perla la frente y piensa en lo afortunado que es, porque sólo se trató de una terrible pesadilla.

La puerta de la Finca se abre y Yixing aparece a través de ella. Camina lentamente hacia él y se sienta en un banco cerca.

—Creí que nunca despertarías —le dice con voz queda. Jongin intenta levantarse pero cae en cuenta que no está en su hamaca, sino en el catre aislado, y el dolor en su pierna le cruza el cuerpo. Jongin ahoga un gemido de dolor y mira a Yixing cuando vuelve a recostarse—. Tienes que descansar más.

—Luhan... ¿En dónde está Luhan? —Inquiere sin que su corazón lata.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde —susurra Yixing poniéndose de pie y suspira. No fue un sueño. Es real. Y eso enloquece a Jongin por completo.

—No, ¡no! ¡No entiendes! Yo... ¡Yo lo hice, Yixing, yo lo...! —Jongin intenta ponerse de nuevo de pie sin importarle el dolor de su pierna, pero Yixing se inclina sobre él y lo mantiene en su lugar.

—Yo lo entiendo, Jongin —murmura Yixing contra su cabello enmarañado, Jongin se retuerce, gritando en silencio, llorando sin lágrimas—. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro, todos nosotros. Estamos juntos en ésto...  _Y no te dejaremos caer._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, soy Lia y seguro tienes mocos en la nariz! Hago este post especial porque tengo MUCHO que decir.  
> Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por leer “家: shattered promises”, es un proyecto que nació de la nada y logré terminar antes de lo planeado, aunque me esforcé demasiado. Fue un reto total para mí y espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Me voy a lo rápido y es que hay mucho que aclarar sobre el oneshot si es que no has leído los libros de The Maze Runner.  
> Yo nunca antes había hecho un AU basado en un libro, así que fue un reto para mí pero lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo. Aunque me basé un 80% en el libro, la trama interna, las relaciones entre los personajes y algunas incoherencias son mías. Me emocionó al punto de pausar otros proyectos importantes para terminar éste. Empecé leyendo los libros y pensé que alguien debería hacer un AU de él. Luego vi el fanart kailu al que acredito en el post anterior; y aunque me emocioné y la idea se creó en mi cabeza, no la inicié.
> 
> Lo que verdaderamente me impulsó a escribir fue esta frase: “He tomado muchas decisiones, pero creo que la más importante ha sido regresar a casa”, pronunciada por el propio Luhan recientemente. Este fic tiene muchos significados, así que me iré por los significados dentro del fic.
> 
> -El laberinto y todo lo que le compone es un experimento científico organizado por CRUEL, Catástrofe y Ruina Universal: Experimento Letal. La organización realiza un experimento para hallar la cura al virus de “las llamaradas”. Es por eso que los chicos están ahí. Fueron elegidos para experimentar con ellos como si fuesen ratas de laboratorio. Bueno, en realidad, lo son.
> 
> -Los escarabajos en el libro no atacan nunca realmente, sólo son vigilantes (de hecho hasta mis personajes se sorprenden), pero este cambio tiene lógica para mí, porque CRUEL ha intentado una nueva técnica en el experimento. Creen haber encontrado la cura pero antes deciden probarla. Cae en que éste resulta ser Sehun. No funciona del todo bien, sobretodo cuando Sehun recuerda parte de su vida antes del Laberinto.
> 
> -Es verdad que Jongin es inteligente, logra descifrar la lógica de las puertas (que es un invento muy estúpido y mío; no soy buena en matemáticas así que mis neuronas se atrofiaron al ingeniar eso), y está a punto de encontrar una salida. Pero también es muy estúpido pues nunca acude a su mente que CRUEL se daría cuenta y lo llevaría hacia una trampa. También prioriza sus sentimientos a pesar de que no lo parezca. Sin embargo es el personaje más fuerte… por obvias razones.
> 
> -Los penitentes no atacan a matar, pero como dije, CRUEL se ha dado cuenta que están a punto de escapárseles los conejillos de india. Es por eso que Tao termina muerto, aunque la muerte de Sehun se dio antes de tiempo, y la de Luhan definitivamente no estaba programada, pero sí la de Jongin. Su salvación fue caer y que las enredaderas lo cubrieran, así el penitente cegato no pudo verle.
> 
> -Lo que sucedió con Yifan es un misterio. Sólo desapareció y lo que sucedió con él sólo él mismo y CRUEL lo saben.
> 
> -Por si se preguntan cómo regresó Jongin al Área, eso puedes preguntárselo a Junmyeon y Yixing.
> 
> Ahora, creo que es todo por éste lado. Ahora me voy a los significados para mí. Como pueden ver, la historia es algo familiar muy aparte del libro, y explicaré por qué:
> 
> -Yifan desaparece de la noche a la mañana = Kris renuncia a EXO sin comentar nada con sus compañeros.
> 
> -El grupo queda inestable un tiempo, al igual que los larchos a la desaparición de Yifan.
> 
> -Luhan, tanto en la vida real como en el fic, sufre de altibajos tanto emocionales como físicos. La pierna lastimada de Luhan es una representación de sus problemas de salud poco antes de dejar EXO. Y su muerte una representación de lo duro que fue para él dejar morir sus sueños por regresar a casa, con su familia.
> 
> -Jongin, el verdadero Kim Jongin, sufre en silencio. Al igual que Jongin el corredor.
> 
> -Aparte de Yixing, ¿quién le consoló durante la entrega de los premios MAMA? Es por ello que Yixing se acerca a Jongin cuando despierta tres días después del accidente.
> 
> -Las muertes de Sehun y Tao no tienen mucho que ver realmente, salvo que son realmente muy amigos.
> 
> El dolor que tú sientes quizás sea comparable al dolor de las fans. En caso de que no lo sientas… Bueno, entonces no eres fan (?).
> 
> Creo que he aclarado casi todo. Si siguen teniendo dudas, pueden dejármelas aquí. Y una vez más, GRACIAS POR LEER ♥ Y una última cosa: Quizás quieran oír y leer la letra de esta canción, digo, para los feels.
> 
> Yyyyyyy… Gracias a mi baobei Valen Moon por todo su apoyo y su beteo y lágrimas y mocos a las 2:30 de la madrugada ♥ Eres la mejor, sabes que te amou.


End file.
